Let Freedom Ring
by Anacalagon
Summary: AU....Or is it? Slavery is a common practise, the slaves? Mutants. The flashback is too short, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I was doing my Civil War/Slavery project and got bored, so I went swimming and this idea occurred to me. I thought I would write it out and I am pleased with it.  
  
I am not going to put a disclaimer for the following reason:  
  
If I am writing fan fiction, do I own the product? No.  
  
This is AU where things went down hill a long time ago for mutants. Here's what happened.  
  
(X)  
  
"Who'll give me 100?" The man standing behind the auction block said. Only it came out more like whollgimme-a-hundred, but that's what he meant.  
  
Someone in the crowd raised their hand.  
  
"125, 125, anyone, 125!" The auctioneer yelled.  
  
Someone else's hand rose.  
  
This went on for several minutes, until.  
  
"625, anybody anybody anybody?" The auctioneer said.  
  
No one raised their hand.  
  
"Going once. Going twice. SOLD! 600 dollars. Come up and hand over the money!" People in the crowd cheered as a young man walked up to the stage and took the rope.  
  
Attached to the rope was a person. Not that anyone in the crowd cared. They didn't think of them as people. They were just 'muties'. Slaves. Worth nothing more than livestock. No one noticed a new figure join the crowd.  
  
"Alright folks, this one looks odd, but we assure you, it's strong! Female, age unknown, good teeth, healthy!" The auctioneer cried into his microphone.  
  
A person dragged a person onstage. The person was a young woman. She had indigo hair and what appeared to be furry, blue skin. She also had a tail. Long, thin and with a point at the end, she looked like a demon, like from a couple hundred years ago, when there was religion. She was clothed in old blue jeans, and an old t-shirt. The shirt may have once been white.  
  
The crowd gasped.  
  
"No need to be alarmed, folks! Let's start the bidding at 50!" and so with that the auctioneer sold the young woman for only 200 dollars.  
  
"Come on." The man who had bought her said impatiently to her as he led her away, to her life.  
  
(X)  
  
Wolverine had barely aged a day. Unless you looked into his eyes. Then he looked old. So old.  
  
He watched as the mutants in the auction were sold for prices ranging from 200 to 2000 dollars. It was awful. He didn't know whyhe came. It always made him depressed. He wished he didn't come.  
  
There were some free mutants left free, but not many. Most were rounded up at the end of The War. Some called it World War III; some called it the World's Civil War. Most simply called it The War. It was the only war that mattered. Some people wanted to get rid of mutants once and forever. It didn't work. But mutants were no longer considered people. They were slaves. Just like long, long ago, when America was divided and there was slavery in the south and there was prejudice in the south against blacks. That's how it was now. Only everywhere there was prejudice against mutants, and they were enslaved. Some were free. Homo Sapiens called the free Homo Superior's 'Wild'. It was awful.  
  
The War was over. How long had it been? At least fifty years. No, longer. Far longer. Wolverine had lost track. More like a hundred and fifty years. A long time, anyway/  
  
The X-Men were long dead and gone. They had all died before of the war, of old age. The new X-Men had died before the war. The third and forth generation X-Men were in the war, they all died, or they wished they had. They were all dead. All but Logan, Wolverine. He was still around. He wondered if he was always going to be around.  
  
When he walked in to the crowd, no one saw him. He gasped when he saw the person who was led onto the stage. But not for the same reason as the crowd. The young woman looked almost exactly like Nightcrawler. When he saw her, all the things and people he had been trying to forget came flooding back in his memory.  
  
(X) Let's go back in time 3 days. (X)  
  
The young woman, the one who looked like a demon, was filling a basket with water from the river by The Village. After that she had to take the horses down to the river for water, then the oxen, then she had to start her cousin Shell's reading lesson for the day, then make dinner. The list went on. This was the life of a free mutant, hiding and trying to make their life as normal as possible. Anyway, her name was Melody. She lived up to that name, too. Her favorite songs to sing were the old, old tunes, from the mid-1900's to the early twenty-first century. She was a wonderful singer.  
  
When she was filling the basket, she heard a noise. A metallic noise, a machine. No one in The Village used machines because they were too noisy. She froze, then ran back to the huts and gave the alarm. This was not a drill, it was a real raid. They had a plan.  
  
Melody had a wonderful Gift. She could move instantly from one point to another, someone had once called it 'teleportation'. She was also the best tree climber in The Village. She had lived there her whole life.  
  
This was why Melody was the one who had to get all the children to safety. She could escape better than anyone else. Also, none of the children had Gifts yet. There were only three children in The Village. Shell, who was five, Katie, who was seven, and Kitty, who was ten. Melody grabbed Shell and Katie, on in each hand and prepared to teleport. She got to a 'safe spot' in the forest. This spot was deep in, and very rarely visited. It was where they regrouped. If you got spotted running, you went away from it, to save the other people.  
  
Once Shell and Katie were at the safe spot Melody teleported back to get Kitty. She was just going to teleport when a man on a hover-bike burst out of the trees beside her. Kitty screamed. The man shot a neutralizer dart into Melody's arm. It stung, but she ignored it. The problem now was she was crippled. The dart 'neutralized' your Gift(s) it you were shot. They were trapped.  
  
"Kitty, when I say go, run." Melody breathed into Kitty's ear.  
  
"WE GOT 'EM NOW!" One of the men roared.  
  
"Run." Melody whispered.  
  
As soon as she said this she launched herself at the nearest man. She could jump about eight feet, and this was how far away the man was. Melody had never hurt anyone on purpose before, but she somehow knew what to do. Her tail wrapped around the man's arm, as she sank her teeth into his shoulder, her tail jerked, and his arm broke with an audible 'snap' sound.  
  
"Argh!" The man cried as she leapt away.  
  
The rest of the group, there were two other people had been too stunned to move when Melody had leapt, so Kitty got away. With the other man's cry they roared into action. Melody was already running towards the river.  
  
The darts lasted about fifteen minutes, Melody knew if she could last that long, she could get away.  
  
The river was deep, wide and slow. She splashed into it. Once her feet could no longer touch the bottom she dove under and swam as quickly as she could to the other shore. The horses and oxen's pen was there, and they looked at Melody, expectantly. This gave her an idea.  
  
She quickly undid the lock and ushered the animals out. All but one. Melody stopped her horse, a brown mare, as it ran out and vaulted up onto its back. She dug her heels into its sides to urge it to go faster. She was going to the woods, when she realized she had to go back to the river or risk leading the raiders into her safe spot. She wheeled the horse around and cantered over the rough ground to the river where the horse plunged in.  
  
She was now very close indeed to the men chasing her. They were sure they had her. The only problem was that their hover-bikes couldn't handle water at all. She was glad of this. Her horse was very good at swimming with Melody on it's back because they did it all the time, for fun. The men had to stay close to shore, or on dry land, and Melody stayed at the center of the river. She would have liked to run up into the trees, but then the men would figure out where the rest of The Village was. They were malicious, cruel and callous, but not stupid. They kept trying to shoot her with a dart that would knock her out, but they missed every time. Well, they missed her anyway. They did hit her horse. The dosage was not enough to knock the animal out, but it did make it slow.  
  
Melody hopped off and pushed the horse up towards the bank of the river, where it got out and stood, sleepily.  
  
Melody was now in the middle of a river, alone, with nothing to save her, but herself.  
  
Well, Melody fought well, but they shot her with a neutralizer dart again and they knocked her out. She came-to with a neutralizer bracelet on. She was trapped.  
  
(X) I hope it made sense, I thought it did.  
  
Well, if I get any feedback, and if that feedback is good, I'll continue. I might also continue if I just feel like it.  
  
@--'--,--'---------  
  
\\// ~Pretty Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

After being sold Melody was put into a cart and taken to her new home, on that she had no intention of staying for long. She was on one's slave.  
  
The man who had bought her, however, had different ideas.  
  
(X)  
  
Wolverine was sitting on a stool in a lonely little run down bar. The place was old; no one knew when it had been built. Kind of a metaphor for Wolverine. He didn't care. He just sat there, drinking. No one knew how many he had had.  
  
Wolverine had enhanced senses. But he didn't need them to hear the conversation going on next to him.  
  
"The raid went really well." A man who had set down on the bar stool next to Wolverine. "Other than Budd getting too close to it, and having it break his arm we really had no casualties."  
  
The other men laughed.  
  
Wolverine thought it was strange that only men seemed to be the ones who 'captured' people on the raids. He didn't know why this was.  
  
The conversation the men was having turned serious.  
  
"We knew, just knew we were going to get at least five muties on this raid. How many do we get? One. A freak among freaks. I don't get what happened. It was there all alone." The man who had spoken before said.  
  
"How much did you each make off it?" A small man piped up.  
  
"Twenty-Five bucks each." The other men laughed. "It's not funny. It cost more in power to get there."  
  
"So the raid was a dud?" The small man asked. "What happened to it going really well?"  
  
The men laughed again, but this time it was spiteful. The man who had done most of the talking left, without paying, to have his friends pay.  
  
"Hey John, you were on the raid, what does that blue mutie look like up close?" The small man asked brightly.  
  
"It had fangs." John seemed to be a brilliant person.  
  
"Oh." That killed the conversation.  
  
Wolverine got up, paid his bell and left. He needed to go for a walk. 'Was it just a coincidence? Is she related to him?' He had some thinking to do.  
  
(X)  
  
"What is your name?" The man who had bought Melody demanded.  
  
Melody said nothing.  
  
30 seconds passed.  
  
Melody still said nothing.  
  
"Well?" The man said gruffly.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Do You Have A Name?" The man said clearly and slowly.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I suppose I shall have to give you a name." The man said, and laughed. "Mute." More laughter.  
  
(X)  
  
The next day Melody was sitting in one of the PENS (placement enclosures for new slaves) and waiting.  
  
The day after that she was waiting.  
  
The day after that the man who 'owned' her came out and said, "We need a new female for working in the house - Mute, you'll have to do." He gave her a distasteful look.  
  
'Oh, pardon me for not jumping with joy.' Melody thought.  
  
"Oh! This is your new mutant?" the man's (whose name was Larry - go figure) wife, Linda squealed.  
  
"Yes honey." (Three guesses who said this.)  
  
"and you want her to be a house slave?"  
  
"I do. You said you needed a female for the job, sweet." Larry said, every syllable dripping with sugar.  
  
"Well, she looks so odd, what will guests think?" Linda said, obviously trying to get out of having Melody in the house.  
  
"Dear, just try her out, a trial basis." Larry pleaded. "Besides, they might think her a novelty."  
  
"Oh, alright." Linda sighed.  
  
(X)  
  
Melody's jobs were easy, stupid ones. She had to go get this and go get that. It was getting really old. Three days Melody endured it, all the while thinking of a way she could escape.  
  
She had many plans, and was just waiting for an opportunity. The people who claimed they owned her kept a neutralizer bracelet on her at all times. They didn't know what she could do.  
  
On this third day of her being in the house Linda came over to Melody and said, "I am having a party tonight and you need to host it. I want you to serve everyone. Can you do that?"  
  
Melody refused to answer.  
  
"Fine. I suppose you understand." Linda sniffed and walked off.  
  
At the party Linda's friends thought Melody was absolutely hilarious. "She is original." "Blue goes well with your furniture." Where ever did you find her?" Trying to be polite the guests at Linda's party were making comments like these. Melody thought she was going to be sick.  
  
After three agonizing hours Melody was finally told to go off and do something useful. She went to sleep.  
  
(X)  
  
"You there, Mute!" Larry yelled. "Can you swim?"  
  
Melody said nothing, but she thought, 'Duh.'  
  
"Well the animals got out and went down to the river and my best horse is among them. I need you to go get them." Larry told her formally.  
  
Melody got up and walked over to the river, and jumped in. She swam out using powerful strokes of her arms and made it over to the first horse. She climbed onto the strong animal's back and led it with her weight over to, no the bank, as everyone thought she would, but to the rest of the herd. She wrangled the herd back to shore in record time.  
  
"Thank you." Larry said in one of his rare moments that he used praise. "Good job."  
  
Melody said nothing.  
  
(X)  
  
"Why doesn't that new slave - Mute - talk?" Linda said, looking out the window at Melody who was beating the rugs. "She should. It's not right."  
  
"Maybe she really is a Mute." Larry said.  
  
"Perhaps." Linda quipped.  
  
(X)  
  
Melody knew she had no reason not to talk. She thought the reason may be that she didn't want to answer to these people that now owned her, by the law. She hated the laws and people who enforced them. She had no rights, and that was wrong.  
  
Escape. That was the looming thought that Melody had. She had to escape. How, where, when, she didn't know. Why on the other had was very simple. Freedom.  
  
Escape.  
  
Freedom.  
  
Escape.  
  
Escape for freedom.  
  
(X) A little information about the past.  
  
The X-Men are now only a legend. Second generation X-Men had died before The War. Third and forth generations were fighter in The War.  
  
The War.  
  
Two little words that decided the outcome of the world.  
  
Mutants almost won.  
  
Almost.  
  
The would have won, but they were outnumbered. They got cocky. They thought with their powers they would win easily. They didn't.  
  
Life had gone downhill for everyone. Technology stopped in its tracks. All energy went into slavery. An evil institution.  
  
Rebellions had been common for bout twenty years. No more.  
  
Things have been dormant for a long time now.  
  
Long.  
  
Too long.  
  
Most think it will never change.  
  
Most.  
  
(X)  
  
Well, I think this is all very corny.  
  
Love,  
  
The Wolf Child.  
  
@---,--'--,--'----------  
  
\\//~Please? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What do you think of a LOTR/X-Men crossover? Only, I wouldn't do LOTR, I think I would do the Hobbit. You think it's a good idea or no? I am considering it.  
  
If I decide to go with it, I need to know what characters to include. Things to ponder. Things to ponder.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jazz: Here's your update!  
  
ezrajade:same to you!  
  
solidchristian_88:I can't TELL you what Wolverine is going to do, until he does it, now can I?  
  
LEM: I'm glad you didn't think it was corny, and there will be more Wolvie.  
  
heath 999:I'm so glad!  
  
Wishful Thinking: I hope you think this chapter is better, thank you for your advice.  
  
Tash Dragon: I think somewhere I read that Wolverine could live like a really long time because of his powers, so I thought he would still be alive here, and even if he wouldn't have been, call it creative license. (  
  
Vote for Clay AKA Me: I know who you are? REALLY? Wow.  
  
LinkinPark4ever: I have been continuing.  
  
Darkthedestroyer: All these nice reviews are making me all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
I think that's everyone.  
  
(X)  
  
Weeks went by and Melody became more and more trusted by everyone at her new 'home'.  
  
Melody was allowed to do more independent things every day. She took care of all the animals on the property. Linda had decided that a blue mutant was just to creepy. Besides, Linda was going to have a baby and she didn't want the child to grow up with "that horrid monster watching over it" as she so nicely put it. So Larry put her to work with the animals.  
  
Melody thought this was a good thing.  
  
Larry was very fond of dogs. German Shepherd dogs. He loved them. He had large kennels where he bred them, and sold them, for a lot of money. Melody was put in charge of feeding the dogs. She also had to feed the horses. Larry thought this was enough work for one slave, but Melody had a lot of time to herself every day. She spent this time planning ways to escape and she spent the time getting to know the dogs very well. They really liked her.  
  
She had an almost-ready-plan worked out. Larry was going to leave on a business trip in three days for three weeks. Linda could care less about the dogs and horses. Melody thought she could take a dog and a horse and get out of the nasty place she was stuck in. There was only one glaring problem. She couldn't use her powers. She had that awful bracelet on. This was a problem because she had one other power than just being able to teleport. She had (like Nightcrawler) an infallible spatial awareness. It made life uncomfortable to have it missing; it was like being dizzy all the time. That was as close as she could describe it.  
  
The reason this was a problem was Melody had no idea how to get the wretched thing off, and she didn't know if it would ever be off.  
  
She decided to wait.  
  
Two days later she found out where the key to her freedom was being held.  
  
It was in simple white ceramic jar on a shelf in the pantry.  
  
She found this out one day, because Linda had decided he was too pregnant to dust. Melody was pinned with this extra job. She had been dusting the pantry, curiosity had over ridden common sense, and for once was right. She pulled out the key and put it in her mouth, so no one would see it, finished dusting and walked slowly out of the house. The walking part was hard, because she wanted so badly to run; but attracting attention was a bad idea.  
  
Once she got to the dog runs, she spat the key into her hand. She put the key into the lock and turned.  
  
Noting happened.  
  
Her hart skipped a beat.  
  
She turned it the other way.  
  
It worked.  
  
Her heart started to beat again.  
  
She let out a breath she had been holding. A holo-screen came up with a lot of buttons. Melody chose 'Options'. There were three new buttons. 'Inhibit' looked the most interesting, so she pushed it. A new window popped up saying "Are you sure you want to inhibit this bracelet? Doing so may allow your slave to escape." It had a 'yes' and a 'no' button. She pushed yes.  
  
"Ohhh.." Melody gasped as she felt her powers rushing back with all the subtlety of a train. "Wow."  
  
It felt good to know that she could escape now.  
  
(X)  
  
Wolverine was in the Hall of Open Records and Slave Files. He usually avoided this place.  
  
Not today.  
  
He knew the man who had purchased the young woman who had looked so much like his long dead friend's name had been Larry Bagel*. Thinking this brought back memories. Too many of them.  
  
Wolverine remembered how Jean had died in battle, killed by a sentinel. He remembered Scott dying three days later, in battle. Everyone knew - had known - he had died on purpose. Everyone died, one by one, some in battle, some in accident, disease, everything. Wolverine remembered the guilt he had felt - still felt - at all of their deaths.  
  
There were three that were the worst.  
  
The Professor had died peacefully in his sleep, but it still hurt. He had died of old age.  
  
Hank had died of disease, Wolverine supposed. The worst part about this was that it wasn't anything new, exotic, or strange. It was simply a heart attack.  
  
The very worst one however was Kurt.  
  
Kurt had died of old age. Wolverine knew Kurt hadn't wanted to die, but he also knew he didn't want to be that old. He no longer had his old grace, or athletic abilities. Kurt knew that was not strange, but he resented it. Wolverine had wished, and still did that he could have stopped the aging of all his friends.  
  
The guilt was heavy.  
  
Kurt's last words were "Don't blame yourself."  
  
Wolverine did anyway.  
  
(X)  
  
I was going to make it longer, but that seemed like a good place to stop it.  
  
Please tell me what you think of my crossover idea.  
  
\\// ~ Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! o.O SO many reviews. I am in shock.  
  
Big stuff planed for this chappie!  
  
My thanks to:  
  
Me and Clay: Yes a key. A key doesn't have to be the metal kind you know.  
  
Heath 999: Yes it would be unpleasant. I would hate it.  
  
Gabi: Thank you.  
  
LEM: No offence, but um I am not dumb enough to turn THIS into a LOTR crossover. I think it's to good. =]  
  
Wishful Thinking: Grrrrrr.. You made fun of me! Naw, I'm just kidding. =] But yeah I feel sorry for my AU Kurt too. As for if she'll escape well she w- NO! YOU ALMOST TRICKED ME! HAHAhahahahahahaaa! I'll never tell! Right. Ignore that.  
  
Ash: I love Kurt too.  
  
That's everyone so far.  
  
Oh and before I forget - In the last chapter I had a * after Bagel. This is what I had ment to put at the bottom of the story:  
  
* I knew about the Bagels. =]  
  
(X)  
  
Melody had unlocked her bracelet two days ago and Larry was leaving the next day. She had been stocking up on food for this time, taking things from the kitchen and such. She had enough food, but had no weapon.  
  
She had to go into the 'master's' bedroom closet for these.  
  
This is why she was now pressed against the house in the shadows waiting for the lights to go out. Then she found she could her a conversation. She went closer.  
  
"That's better, keep the window open." A voice floated out the window. Ahh. So that's why I can hear them. Thought Melody.  
  
"So, you heard news of a raid?" The same voice.  
  
"Yes." This was Larry. "We think they are going to revolt, so we need to decide what to do about it."  
  
"That's simple." This voice was new, and very, very deep. "We just kill them."  
  
"Not all of them!" Larry was appalled.  
  
"No, of course not.. But some..." The man with the deep voice purred.  
  
"But what ones?" Larry seemed to chirp.  
  
"Bring your file over here and we'll decide!" The first man said.  
  
They sat for many hours discussing it, and in the end decided on two slaves. Melody, of course, and a young child named Flute. That's odd. Melody thought, Melody and Flute. We sound like a band.  
  
"Now," Said Larry, "When?"  
  
"Tonight." The first voice.  
  
Melody teleported to the child building.  
  
(X)  
  
Wolverine was going through the files on an old computer, looking for the place that Larry lived. He was not disappointed.  
  
Wolverine printed out the directions to the house off an ancient printer, and got up to leave. This was too easy.  
  
"You there, sir." An old voice came from the shadows. "You wouldn't be a mutie would you?"  
  
"No." Wolverine said curtly.  
  
"Well why did you chose that house?"  
  
"I needed to buy something from him."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Wolverine went out and began to walk over to the community stable, where he had put his horse. Yes, the mighty Wolverine rode horses. He, surprisingly, loved the huge beasts.  
  
He rode for several hours until he came to the front gate of the huge property.  
  
He slipped silently off the animal and sent it off to his home. No, not his home, his house. He had no home.  
  
He carefully went over to the gate and snickt cut the lock out of the gate. The gate swung open silently.  
  
He walked in his stealth mode and suddenly wondered why he was there. He had no attachments to this person, no reason to do this. He was risking his life for no one. A blue mutant. The only reason he could supply himself was she could be related to his friend who had died so long ago.  
  
Wolverine caught her scent on the wind and started to follow it. He then he realized his claws were still out. Snackt in they went.  
  
He then caught a new scent. It was Larry, and he smelled excited. This worried Wolverine. He knew where Melody, although he didn't know her name, should have been kept, but her scent was faint. She hadn't been there all day.  
  
He wondered where she was.  
  
(X)  
  
"Flute" Melody said, her voice slightly horse from lack of use. "Wake up."  
  
"Wha...?" Lute said through her sleep.  
  
"We need to go, now honey." Melody's voice was getting less and less rough.  
  
"Ok." Flute was twelve and just starting to show signs of powers. They had yet to put a bracelet on her.  
  
Flute was also a very observant and intelligent child who knew better than to argue when someone sounded this urgent.  
  
"Flute, babe, we need to go, now. Can you ride a horse?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good, grab your things." Flute grabbed a backpack. "Got it? Let's go."  
  
Melody grabbed Flute's hand and teleported her to the stables.  
  
"Flute, pick a horse and tack up." Melody said over her shoulder while running over to a horse herself.  
  
Once they were seated on the horses they rode over to the dog runs where Melody jumped down. In the semi-darkness she was invisible. She ran over and got her favorite dog from her pen, clipped the riding lead on and clipped the rope to her saddle.  
  
Melody and Flute rode off into the darkening dusk.  
  
(X)  
  
Oh.  
  
Did they escape or not?  
  
Hmmm...  
  
To tell you or not.  
  
Buhbye. 


	5. Flashback 1

INSPERATION HAS STRUCK!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(X)  
  
"X-Men, I have called you all together to ask your permission to store your DNA for future scientific use." Professor Xavier said to the gathered group.  
  
No one spoke for a while. Then Logan spoke up.  
  
"I don't want me, or any part of me used for science any more."  
  
"It's alright vith me." Kurt Wagner said softly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"and me,"  
  
Everyone seemed to agree.  
  
"Alright then, everyone, bar Logan, will need to get their blood drawn this afternoon so Hank can store the information." The Professor said. He looked at Logan almost sadly.  
  
(X)  
  
When the resistance first heard news that the humans were going to start an open war, they knew they needed more people. Someone was going threw the old files, that were saved from back in the beginning of "this whole mess", and they found something. They found the genetic information for several very potent powers. The scientists this someone was working for decided that cloning was the answer.  
  
They were right. But not in the way they thought.  
  
The clones didn't do so well. In most of them the mutant gene was not active. The people doing the cloning couldn't figure out how to fix it in time.  
  
One clone, of "K. Wagner" had the active gene. They named him Kevin, the only K name they could think of. He was kept in the laboratory until he was fourteen years old. He then found out all the secrets they were hiding from him. He found out he was a clone. They let him go.  
  
Not that anyone in this time knew it, but the clone Wagner was a very different person from his genetic identical back in time. Kevin was very loud and outspoken. He was not the angel inside that Kurt was. He often got into fights, he got drunk on occasion and he smoked too much.  
  
He was not evil, however.  
  
He lived a fairly normal life. He got married. He had one child, in who the mutant gene was inactive.  
  
It lay dormant through several generations. Until now.  
  
It's back.  
  
(X)  
  
Hey, I am working on the next actual chapter, and it's almost done. This is really short, but the next flashback will be too. I know you all have already figured this all out. Well, you THINK you have. Muhahahaha... That's what you think. I know. You don't. Haha.  
  
\\//~Please? 


	6. Chapter 5

Was I evil with the last chapter? Oh yes. Hehehehehe... It was just wrong. Huh... To type or not to type... That is the question.  
  
To type is the answer.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Wishful Thinking: Oh yeah, innocent.  
  
Heath 999: Thank you.  
  
Me: Thibit.  
  
Ezrajade: I will when I finish this story then.  
  
Ash: I'm glad you approve, the voices in my head thank you.  
  
LEM: *cringe* you liked the frequent updates? *clears throat*. Sorry. DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Sorry this took so long. =]  
  
(X)  
  
Wolverine found that her scent was strongest over by the dog runs. It left after that. He was crouched by the dog runs, when he heard Larry cussing. The sound came from one of the small buildings over on the other side of the horse barns. The one where children were kept.  
  
Wolverine snuck over to the children's building and saw Larry and another man who he knew only by sight and scent come over. They were talking about the possibility of Mute and Flute having escaped.  
  
Wolverine leapt out in front of them, claws at the ready. The men lowered their weapons at him and fired. By the time the shots went off Wolverine was on top of them. He destroyed the guns and knocked out the man he didn't know. He did this so quietly the mutants in the barn heard nothing.  
  
"Now, Bub, you're going to listen to me. Got it?"  
  
Larry nodded.  
  
"You are going to forget about going out to find those two people who just left your property. Aren't you?"  
  
Larry nodded.  
  
"Good." This sounded almost sarcastic.  
  
Wolverine dropped the frightened man and ran off to the spot he had last caught Melody's scent. He was going to track her down. He felt he needed to protect her.  
  
He still didn't know why.  
  
(X)  
  
"I'm cold." Flute said to Melody.  
  
"I know, but we can't light a fire."  
  
"I know." Flute sighed.  
  
"Then why did you say anything?" Melody snapped.  
  
Melody and Flute were huddled by the riverbank, the same river that she had swum out to get the horses in. They were, however several miles upstream.  
  
"Flute, you need to get some sleep."  
  
"Alright, but what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
(X)  
  
In the morning Wolverine was watching them from a safe distance. Melody and Flute had had stale bread and water for breakfast and were now on the move. Wolverine was pursuing them.  
  
After about ten miles of hard riding they stopped for a drink of water.  
  
Wolverine was debating with himself silently over whether to come out and tell them that he was there, or if he should stay quiet. The first one over common sense.  
  
"Hello there." He said in his least gruff voice.  
  
He could see the blue Mutant step in front of the girl, protectively.  
  
"I wont hurt you."  
  
"Prove it." She sounded very tense.  
  
"How? I'm trying to help you get away. Your too close to the road." Wolverine thought this may be the best way to gain her trust.  
  
She relaxed visibly. "Alright. I'm Melody. This is Flute."  
  
"I'm Wolver- Logan." He said. He hadn't introduced himself as Logan in a very long time.  
  
"Well Wolverlogan, why are you helping us?" Melody teased.  
  
"I don't know. Nothing better to do." This was an obvious lie.  
  
"Uh-huh. We'd better be leaving. Do you have a horse?" Melody asked.  
  
"Not with me. I'll manage."  
  
Flute, who had looked bored as soon as she heard Melody relax, suddenly stiffened.  
  
"Someone's coming." She hissed.  
  
"How do you know?" Logan asked, smelling the air.  
  
"I can hear them."  
  
Suddenly they could all hear.  
  
"Get down." Logan breathed.  
  
The dog they had brought was waging its tail as it lay in the tall grass of the river bank. Logan winced slightly with every thump it made.  
  
Melody made a hand signal at the animal and it stopped waging its tail and lay very still.  
  
The men came closer. They heard the foot falls grow louder as the people found the horses.  
  
They came slightly closer and...  
  
(X)  
  
Together this and the flashback were about as long as a normal chappie, so it's all good. 


End file.
